Give Up
by frosyita
Summary: "tak selamanya orang yang lebih dulu mencintaimu akan selalu bersamamu selamanya seperti cintanya pertama kali bersemi dihatimu" /Sibum/Yaoi.


"**Tak Sanggup Lagi"**

**Cast : Siwon + Kibum**

"**SiBum"**

**Rate : T **

**Gender : Romance / YAOI**

"tak selamanya orang yang lebih dulu mencintaimu akan selalu bersamamu selamanya seperti cintanya pertama kali bersemi dihatimu**"**

**-terinpirasi dari Rossa, Tak sanggup lagi-**

**Untuk cerita semua murni punya saya dan untuk nama memang kesengajaan yang saya lakukan,, hehehe . . . .**

**-Frosyita-**

**11 Juli 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**_**Setelah sekian lama**_

_**Baruku menyadari**_

_**Mengapa ku selalu menahan rasa sakitku**_

"Wonnie kan yang ada di pesta itu?"

"pesta apa, Bummie?"

"jangan bohong"

"Wonnie, saat itu di rumah, Bummie, tahu sendiri kan kalau Wonnie, sakit"

"lalu ini apa?" ucap Kibum dengan mengeluarkan ponsel yang dia temukan di pesta topeng di rumah Kyuhyun

"itu . . ."

"Jawab" ucap Kibum dengan menekan suaranya

"Bummie, dengar wonnie"

Kibum hanya diam, berusaha mendengar penjelasan apa lagi yang akan keluar dari bibir indah kekasihnya

"tapi janji Bummie tak akan marah"

"baiklah"

"Wonnie, memang datang kesana . . ."

_**Ingin ku hapus saja**_

_**Semua dengan ini**_

_**Tapi rasa tak mungkin lagi**_

Apa yang aku rasakan selama ini ternyata benar adanya, Siwon mulai mengulang kesalahannya yang dulu, dia mulai bermain dibelakangku lagi, dan kali ini dengan Kyuhyun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, tak mungkin aku memaki Kyuhyun karena telah berhubungan dengan kekasihku. Aku selalu menjadi pendengar setia Kyuhyun saat dia menceritakan tentang kekasih barunya yang sempurna dan tanpa menyadari semuanya, aku mendukung hubungan kyuhyun dengan kekasih barunya dan mengucapkan selamat serta mendo'akan kelanggengan hubungan mereka

"kita putus Siwon"

"aku tak mau"

"waeyo?"

"karena wonnie sayang sama Bummie, sampai kapanpun Wonnie sayang sama Bummie"

"lalu kyuhyun?"

"Wonnie bisa jelaskan semuanya Bummie"

"apa lagi yang akan kau jelaskan? Kau mau memutuskannya?"

"Wonnie, akan memutuskannya" itulah ucapan terakhir Siwon sebelum memeluk Kibum dengan eratnya.

_**Biarkanku pergi**_

_**Karena, aku tak sanggup lagi**_

Minggu, 07 Juli 2013 Siwon menemuiku di apartemen yang aku tempati setelah aku meninggalkan apartemen kami. Ada rasa senang saat dia datang dan menemuiku. Ada pikiran bahwa dia telah berubah dan akan mencintaiku selamanya.

"apa ini?" ucapku sambil memperlihatkan percakapan singkat pada handphonenya

"chagi, itu . . ."

"apa?, kau masih berhubungan dengannya? Kau bilang kau akan memutuskannya?, tapi apa?"

"apa aku pernah berkata begitu?"

Plak~

Sebuah tamparan terlepas lurus di pipi Siwon sebelah kanan

"kau, bilang akan memutuskannya dan sekarang kau tanya kapan kau mengatakannya? Sebenarnya kau anggap aku ini apa Choi Siwon?"

"Bummie, dengar . . ."

"apalagi yang harus dengar . . . lihat tanggal saat kau berkomunikasi dengannya, lihat . . ." tunjuk Kibum dengan amarahnya " pada bulan itu, kau bilang padaku kau sedang sibuk dan tak bisa di hubungi namun apa . . . . lihat ini juga . . ." Kibum menunjuk beberapa poto mesra Siwon dengan Kyuhyun " bahkan kau tak ingat juga kan, kapan terakhir kau menyentuhku, bahkan kau lebih perhatian dengannya, kau menanyakan semua kesehatannya, denganku, apa kau pernah?" Kibum mengeluarkan semua sakit hati yang ada di hatinya

"bukan begitu Bummie, aku tak bermaksud . . ."

"kau akan memutuskannya apa tidak?!"

"aku tak akan memutuskannya"

"kau memilihnya" senyum Kibum dengan perihnya

"aku mencintaimu"

_**Biarkan ku pergi**_

_**Karena aku tak sanggup lagi**_

_**Mengingat semua kenangan dulu**_

_**Di saat engkau menyakitiku**_

*Flashback*

"Wonnie . . ." teriak Kibum dengan riangnya, namun suaranya seperti tercekik saat dia melihat kejadian yang di luar fikirannya terekam dengan jelas dimatanya. Dia melihat Siwon, kekasihnya berciuman dengan Zhoumi. Mereka berciuman dan benar-benar berciuman dengan intimnya tanpa memerdulikan tempat mereka. Dengan perlahan dan menata hatinya, Kibum, mendekati mereka.

"Wonnie" suaranya lirih dengan memegang pundak Siwon

Siwon tersentak dan tanpa sengaja mendorong Zhoumi

"Bummie . . ."

Dan Kibum hanya tersenyum miris dan meninggalkan mereka.

Namun itu semua tak berlangsung lama, dengan segala usaha Siwonpun berhasil mematahkan keangkuhan hati Kibum yang tak mau bicara dengannya dan karena cinta yang dimiliki Kibum terlalu kuat, dia pun memaafkan Siwon.

*flashback end*

_**Mengapa semua terjadi**_

_**Di saat kau mulai menyadari**_

_**Semua kesalahanmu padaku**_

_**Tapi, ku tak sanggup lagi**_

"maaf Wonnie, aku tak sanggup"

"Bummie, ku mohon"

"aku tak apa Siwon, kau lihat kan aku tak apa-apa"

"kau membuatku takut"

"kau tak usah khawatir"

"bagaimana aku tak khawatir kalau kau seperti ini?"

"mungkin kau memang lebih bahagia dengannya, dan aku rela jika kau bersamanya, karena mungkin . . ." Kibum tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya

"chagi, wonnie mohon, berhentilah bicara begitu" Siwon pun memeluk Kibum yang mulai terlihat rapuh

"aku tak apa" Kibum memeluk Siwon dengan ragu "dan ini pelukan terkahir kita, dan berbahagialah" itlah ucapan terakhir Kibum sebelum melangkah untuk mundur

_**Ku akui sekarang**_

_**Engkau mulai berubah**_

_**Namun rasa sakitku terlalu dalam untuk terobati**_

Bohong kalau Kibum tak menangis berhari-hari

Bohong kalau Kibum baik-baik saja

Bohong kalau Kibum tak mencintai Siwon lagi

Seandainya Siwon menginginkannya kembali, Kibum tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Ini sudah melebihi batas kemampuannya untuk bertahan dengan orang yang dia cintai.

Siwon mugnkin sudah berubah, dia sudah meinggalkan Kyuhyun, namun apa itu menutup kemungkinan dia akan setia dan tak akan menyakiti Kibum lagi.

Kibum tak mau terjebak dalam situasi yang salah dan seakan membunuh hidupnya. Walau perih rasanya dia akan tetap meninggalkan cintanya.

_**Inginku hapus saja, semua . . .**_

_**Semua dengan ini**_

_**Tapi rasa tak mungkin lagi**_

_**Biarkan ku pergi**_

_**Karena aku tak sanggup lagi**_

_**Mengingat semua kenangan dulu**_

_**Di saat engkau menyakitiku**_

_***flash back**_

"kau kemana saja Kibum, kemarin"

"kemarin?"

"iya,"

"aku di rumah aja Sungmin hyung, waeyo?"

"benarkah?"

"ada apa sih hyung?"

"kemarin aku menemani Siwon seharian"

Rasanya bagai di tampar seribu orang secara bergantian. Siwon seharian di temani oleh min hyung dan dia bilang kemarin kalau sibuk, padahal dia bersenang-senang dengan min hyung, kau tega sekali Siwon.

"kibum . . . ."

"ne hyung?"

"kau tak apa kan? Kau tak marah denganku kan?"

Apa yang harus akau lakukan, apa aku harus marah, tentu saja aku tak bisa marah dengan hyungku sendiri. Aku hanya bisa memberikan senyum tanda kalau aku saat ini baik-baik saja.

Flashback end

_**Mengapa semua terjadi**_

Dan disinilah aku sekarang

Berada satu bus dengan Siwon, hari ini aku mengantarnya pulang dengan bus. Aku memang sengaja naik bus karena aku tak sanggup lagi mengendarai mobilku dalam keadaan kacau sejak keputusannnya semalam yang lebih memilih Kyuhyun dari pada kekasihnya yang sudah lama hidup bersamanya. Selama hampir 2 jam perjalanan kami hanya diam saja, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku yang tak mau berbicara. Saat dia mulai mengajakku berbicara, aku hanya menanggapinya seadannya. Ada rasa sakit yang mendalam dalam hatiku setiap mengingat perkataannya semalam yang rela melepaskanku.

Tak terasa sampailah kita di terminal bus yang kami tuju. Saat dia akan menaiki bus untuk pulang tak ada lagi pelukan serta ciuman untukku. Separah itukah Choi Siwon, sampai salam perpisahanpun tak ada. Apa tak ada cinta lagi untukku, sampai kau tega mengakhiri semua ini dengan mudahnya. Aku mencintaimu, bahkan sangat mencintaimu. Namun kau tak pernah menganggapku ada. Sudah aku berikan semua apapun yang kau minta, namun ternyata beginilah balasanmu

Hanya airmata yang mengiringi kepergianmu dan hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan di saat terakhir pertemuan kita

Semoga kau bahagia wonnie,

Aku rela kau bersamanya

Mungkin hanya dia yang bisa membahagiakanmu

Karena dia sangat berbeda denganku yang pasif dan egois

Mungkin kau lelah dengan semua sifat kekanakanku

Walau aku membencimu

Namun aku tak bisa berbohong bahwa aku masih sangat mencintaimu

Namun saat kau memintaku bertahan disisimu,

Dengan tegas aku berkata

Aku tak sanggup lagi Choi Siwon

-end-

Hwaaaaa . . . .

Ff macam apa ini?

Garing lagi ya? *nangis kejer*

tapi dengan "pedhe"nya saya mengupdate FF yang saya kerjakan dalam waktu kurang dari 2jam ^^,, seandainya masih banyak typo (s) dan masih ada kata-kata yang salah saya mohon maaf

Miannhe . . . .

Dan saya juga mau ngucapin maaf jika banyak kata – kata yang salah ketik dan kata – kata/kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD. Dan apabila ada tanda baca yang letaknya tak semestinya itu emang ada beberapa yang saya sengaja untuk memudahkan saya

Dan jangan lupa masukannya . . . .

So the last, i say thank you buat siapapun yang bersedia berkunjung dan membaca ff ini . . .


End file.
